Recently, a DNA chip module has been used for inspecting and diagnosis of physical conditions found in genes. Using the DNA chip module, blood of an examinee and a reagent are supplied on spike spots arrayed in a matrix arrangement on the DNA chip module to allow them to react. An inkjet method is useful for supplying the reagent.
The inspection method using the DNA chip module, however, may be achieved only by supplying blood of an examinee to the DNA chip module. As such, for people who do not have hospitals in their neighborhood, it is difficult to go to the hospital in a bad physical condition to undergo the inspection.
For this reason, it is desirable to develop an IJ-system (inkjet system) reagent inspection device, wherein a liquid reagent may be ejected onto the DNA chip module for inspection. Then, a control system via a communication line may be used to request diagnosis of the data received after inspection of the DNA chip module.